Once Again
by xComplete-Serenityx
Summary: 16 years have passed in Marzipan City. Panini is now a mentor, but recently the past love of her life moves back to Marzipan, wishing to form a relationship with her. Now she must decide if her dream was really as good as she used to think it'd be.


**A/N – I got this idea recently, and jotted a paragraph down on my phone. I decided to keep it going, hopefully I'll be able to stick with this one. xD **

** Disclaimer – I do not own Chowder, but I do own Éclair, she is from my imagination.**

** Warnings – Not much, Chowder/Panini and maybe more pairings, otherwise there is no violence, sexual themes, or bad language.**

The sun rose up proudly through Marzipan City, reflecting against the tall buildings below. One particular building was Panini's Fine Pastries. Inside the marvelous building one resident slowly rose from her bed, blinking her eyes slowly, trying to get adjusted to the light of her bedroom. She walked down the curved stairs and entered a bathroom. The cat/bear/rabbit creature played with her pink ears that rested on the back of her head and brushed the fur on her cheeks, flattening the hairs neatly. She stuck a toothbrush into her mouth and scrubbed her teeth with the bristles. After she was finished getting dressed and ready for another day, she looked up as a small knock echoed on the bathroom door.

"Ms. Panini?" A quiet voice called out. Panini grinned lightly. Her apprentice had already woken up.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Éclair dear, I'll be out in just a minute."

"Okay," Éclair's shy voice sounded again and then it was silent. Panini smiled; knowing this was an exciting day for her and Éclair. It would be their first day cooking together and Panini couldn't wait to be officially a mentor.

She opened the door and stepped out," Okay, Éclair, the bathroom's free!" She called. The small panda/cat creature shuffled into view and entered the bathroom.

"Thank you, Ms. Panini!" The pink cabearit herself nodded at Éclair. Panini ventured towards her kitchen, smelling the sweet scent of past pastries. She swiftly snatched a cookbook that lay by the sink and whisked a bowl out of a bottom drawer. She neatly set them on the table before her. Panini turned around and looked up at the giant portrait of her old mentor, Ms. Endive. Endive had retired from her pastry cooking, wishing Panini well, and moved away to relax and vacation. She had let Panini take over her old building.

Panini smiled and murmured," I won't let you down, Ms. Endive."

Ms. Endive was still very much alive, but Panini never got the chance to contact her. Suddenly she heard a door close and she turned around to see Éclair stepping out of the bathroom, her face much fresher and her clothes replaced with new ones.

"Oh, Éclair, you're ready!" Panini said, her stomach boiling with excitement.

"Well this is a very exciting _and _important day for the both of us." Éclair nodded and replied," Yeah, I can't wait. Um, so what are we cooking.. Ms. Panini?" The apprentice seemed to have forgotten respectfully address her mentor and added to her sentence in haste.

"Now, now, you don't need to be so formal. We should be like family!" Panini smiled and flipped open the cookbook she had gotten earlier," And to answer your question, I will teach you how to cook something quite simple; Powdered Flarts."

Éclair's eyes lit up and she exclaimed," Oh, I _love _Powdered Flarts!"

"We need a few more tools before we can start," Panini instructed," Like a whiskernoogan. Let me show you where they are."

Panini enjoyed helping Éclair and introducing her to new things. They both had fun and were proud of the finished product. Éclair sniffed the air and sighed in contentment.

"They smell so yummy."

Panini picked one of the Flarts up and handed it to the pandacat.

"Here, try it!"

Éclair took the heart-shaped treat from her mentor's hand and nibbled at a corner. She smiled and took a bigger bite.

"It _is _yummy!" She finished the cookie quickly and Panini reached to another one. Panini bit into it and agreed it was one of the best Flarts she'd ever tasted. Yet, something was different. She stared down at the piece of Powdered Flart she had in her paw and pursed her lips. She felt there was some kind of kinship with Powdered Flarts, somehow, in her past. She racked her brains but she just couldn't figure it out, what made her feel this way about the Flarts?

**A/N – How'd it go? I hope well. Please review if you have the chance! C: Thank you in advance. Lol I think I rhymed :'D**

**Oh yeah and Éclair is a red and white panda/cat. Her clothes…are not important xD Let your imagination take charge for once V: **

**Shalom Shalom~**


End file.
